crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seasonal Events
Seasonal events are periods of time where Crazybob's Cops and Robbers changes to add variety to the game or to celebrate an occasion/holiday. There are four main events each year. Valentine’s day, Easter, Halloween and Christmas. These events repeat themselves each year around the same time with the same content occasionally with some minor tweaks or changes. Changes Each Seasonal event has its own custom script which features it's own changes. Christmas The Christmas seasonal event is normally ongoing from late December - January. * Cars spawn in Christmas colours (Red and Green) * [[Seasonal Events#Player given gifts|'/Givegift' and /Gift]] is enabled * Admins are able to grant free Gifts to all players online at that time * All Bots give players free Gifts to specific players * Ability to get a free Gifts by typing /tree next to any Christmas tree * Gift boxes are findable around the Active City and contain one free Gift. * Unique Christmas themed pets are available from gifts during this time * The weather can turn to a snow storm * Christmas decorations are placed around the city * Unique Christmas clothing items are available. The unique clothing items available are Christmas hat, Santa hat and Christmas tree hat. Gift Boxes Gift boxes are found placed around the Active City in random locations during the Christmas event. When a new gift box is created, it is announced in the On Screen Text giving a general idea of where the Gift Box can be found. When a gift box is found, the player will receive one free Gift and it will be announced in the On Screen Text that the gift box was found by name. Halloween The Halloween seasonal event is normally ongoing from late October - November. * Cars spawn in Halloween colours (Red and Black) * [[Seasonal Events#Player given gifts|'/Givegift' and /Gift]] is enabled * Admins are able to grant free Gifts to all players online at that time * All Bots give players free Gifts to specific players * Ability to trick or treat at player owned houses by visiting and selecting the option to trick or treat. A random reward is given to the player * Pumpkins are findable around the Active City and contain one free Gift * Unique Halloween themed pets are available from gifts during this time * Unique Halloween themed clothing items are available. * Ability to become possessed and force other players to become possessed Pumpkins Pumpkins are found placed around the Active City in random locations during the Halloween event. When a new Pumpkin is created, it is announced in the On Screen Text giving a general idea of where the Pumpkin can be found. When a Pumpkin is found, the player will receive one free Gift and it will be announced in the On Screen Text that the Pumpkin was found by name. Easter * [[Seasonal Events#Player given gifts|'/Givegift' and /Gift]] is enabled * Admins are able to grant free Gifts to all players online at that time * All Bots give players free Gifts to specific players * Easter eggs are findable around the Active City and contain one free Gift * Unique Easter themed Pets are available from gifts during this time * Unique Easter themed Clothing items are available. Easter Eggs Easter eggs are found placed around the Active City in random locations during the Halloween event. When a new Easter egg is created, it is announced in the On Screen Text giving a general idea of where the Easter egg can be found. When an Easter egg is found, the player will receive one free Gift and it will be announced in the On Screen Text that the Easter egg was found by name. Dates All seasonal event launch dates are subject to change at CrazyBob's discretion but each event will be launched around the same time as their respective holiday. The date may even pass the actual day of the holiday before being activated. On the day of the events release, an update is added to the Official Crazybob's Website Gifts There are two types of gifts available during seasonable events. Player given gifts During specific seasonal events, players have the ability to use the /Givegift command to give gifts to players. The receiving player can type /gift to receive whatever the first player gifted to them completely free of charge. Some gifts require a sum of money to purchase such as a parachute or Life Insurance and the cost is taken from the money that the player is carrying with them. Other gifts are simply taken from the player's inventory directly such as drugs or clothing items. Server Gifts A server gift is a single unit that can contain a number of different free gifts ranging from Free Skydiving tickets to free Houses. These gifts are subject to change depending on the seasonal event that is active at the time for example The unique seasonal Pets you receive will match the event that is active. There are several ways to receive one server gift such as: * A gift received from Santa during the Christmas event. If you received a gift from Santa, the main chat will mention that Santa has given a gift to you. * A gift given to all players in the server by an admin using an admin only command available during seasonable events. If you received a gift from admins, the main chat will mention that the CnR admins have given gifts to players * Being given a gift by a bot that randomly selects a player to give a gift to. If you have received a gift from a bot, the bot will message you right after you receive your gift. * Picking up a Gift Box, Easter Egg or Pumpkin * Typing /tree next to a Christmas Tree during Christmas event Miscellaneous events On occasion, there may be an unscheduled one off event which could occur at any time during the year. These events generally do not follow the same system as a seasonal event which is often themed around a public holiday or event and follow the same structure such as findable Gifts, Clothing items, themed Pets and [[Seasonal Events#Player given gifts|'/Givegift' and /Gift]] being enabled. No Guns WeekendNo Guns Weekend Announcement No Guns Weekend was a weekend long event which started on July 4, 2014 called No Guns Weekend. During this time, no players except from Admins were allowed to purchase, receive or use guns. The ability to have a usable gun was simply removed from the game to force players to play without guns. Melee weapons (Except chainsaw) were still allowed in the game and were usable by players. Category:Events